


“I pretended to be straight for 18 years, I can survive one night.”

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [11]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, act 2 Whizzvin, if you couldn’t tell, you probably would have figured it out anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Marvin has a staff party and he needs a ‘friend’ to accompany him.





	“I pretended to be straight for 18 years, I can survive one night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #16 (“Marvin if you even think about touching my hair after it took me 2 hours to get ready and we are about to go out I will kill you.”) as suggested by AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire

Marvin fidgeted nervously with the buttons on his blazer, and checked his watch about every few seconds. “Are you going to be out anytime soon?” He yelled to Whizzer, who was still in the bathroom getting ready.

 

“Now don’t rush perfection.” He yelled in response. “I’ll be out in five minutes.” Marvin rolled his eyes.

 

“That’s what you said 20 minutes ago.” Marvin spat, annoyance creeping into his voice. “We’re going to be late!” He stood up from the beat up recliner he was waiting in and paced awkwardly across the room.

 

“Oh hush.” Whizzer finally entered the living room. “I’m ready now.” He said, sneering slightly.

 

Marvin turned to face him, taking in the sight of his boyfriend dressed in a crisp white shirt and black dress pants, with a sleek vest and tie to match.  _ Damn _ . He thought and walked up to Whizzer, now standing closely in front of him. “You look nice.” He said, wearing a small smile.

 

Whizzer cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t I always?” He said and fixed Marvin’s collar. 

 

“Oh, of course.” Marvin cooed. “I’m just glad to see you’re taking this seriously.”

 

“Well this is a ‘very important work event to talk with other branches of the company.’” He echoed Marvin’s words from the lecture he’d been given earlier. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

 

“And I can’t thank you enough.” Marvin said sincerely.

 

Whizzer scoffed. “I’m only doing this, because your ex-wife said no.” He jabbed.

 

“And here I thought it was because you loved me.” He said clutching his chest as if the remark hurt him.

 

Whizzer smirked. “What a fool you were.” He said jokingly and took Marvin’s hands in his. “You also said there’d be booze.” Marvin chuckled.

 

“I do love you.” He said tenderly.

 

“I love you too, Marv.” He kissed Marvin softly but Marvin tugged on Whizzer’s collar, pulling him a little deeper into it. He could feel Whizzer smirk against his lips. His hands went up to run his fingers through Whizzer’s hair that was greased back on the sides but hung loosely in his face (he knew that each hair was put meticulously in place) but Whizzer shoved him away. “No.” He said sternly. “This took me two hours, I’m not letting you mess it up.”

 

“So that’s what took you so long.” Marvin teased. “Let’s go We’ll be late.” They started towards the door, but Marvin stopped for a second. “Just remember to be careful what you to these people, there a little…” He trailed off, not wanting to explain any further.

 

“What? Are you scared I’m going to do something,” he pretended to look shocked. “gay?”

 

Marvin back tracked quickly. “No, it’s just-“

 

Whizzer nudged him in the shoulder softly. “Relax Marvin, I’m just going to this party as your ‘friend.’” He shrugged. “I pretended to be straight for 18 years, I’ll survive one night.” He pulled Marvin towards the door. “It’ll be great, just calm down.” 


End file.
